


Sugarcane

by ryrowentz (othellokink)



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Betrayal, Brendon is a drama queen, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othellokink/pseuds/ryrowentz
Summary: “I’m not dating him, we’re just hanging out.”“And he’s taking you out to eat? To see that movie you’ve been droning about for the past month and a half? Inviting you over to cook for you then taking you swimming?”“Oh my god, I’m dating Ryan Ross.”xoDallon and Spencer start dating Ryan, Brendon screams, Zack doesn't approve.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pechebaie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechebaie/gifts).



> Joining the ranks of 87% of other Panic! fics and taking a title from Northern Downpour.
> 
> Written by Ben(ryrowentz) for Frankie(angelboyfrnk), who expressly asked me not to do this.

Tour hadn’t been going for that long. Seriously, two and a half weeks was barely enough time for them to get sick of living on top of each other in the bus. The relationship was new, - if three months could really be considered new - they were still in that phase that they wanted to be all over each other all the time. Spencer got it, really, he did. Hell, he agreed with the feeling. But someone had to be the voice of logic about this: Trying to sneak Ryan both onto and off the bus without Brendon, Zack, or some other random crew member noticing was a bad idea.

But, of course. That didn’t stop them. 

It was different with Zack. At least if he caught them in the process of trying to sneak Ryan around, he would let them go - with a disapproving look, but he’d let them go. They were allowed to have guests. Brendon was a whole different issue that no one knew how the hell to deal with. 

Even before the tour had started, Brendon had taken to making jokes that, with all the sneaking off together they were doing, Spencer and Dallon must secretly be dating. Usually, the accusation was met by the pair awkwardly laughing it off as they headed out anyway. Lying to Brendon didn’t feel right, but between the three of them, they still hadn’t figured out the right way to confirm his suspicion that, yes, Spencer and Dallon were dating. They were just dating Ryan, too. 

This whole thing, this mess they’d decided to create somewhere between Dallon’s too-formal tweet and their clothes on the floor, it wasn’t intentional. Really, Dallon just wanted to meet the guy who seemed to have once been such an influential part of his bandmates’ lives. So, he mentioned it in passing, albeit in full view of Ryan. 

(Well, in full view of a couple hundred thousand twitter followers, who immediately took to flooding Ryan’s notifications on every social media outlet they could find with the tweets.)

At first, it was just Ryan and Dallon. The first message Dallon ever received from Ryan was an offer to meet up and take him out to lunch. So they met up, and they really got along. It was nice to have a new friendship, and that’s all it was. Really.

Two weeks in, Dallon was hanging out with Ryan about every other day now. Spencer was in on it, honestly for no other reason than Dallon wanted someone to talk to about his days, and he figured Spencer was the safest - He had once been Ryan’s best friend, right? It was only when Spencer cut him off in the middle of a sentence, laughing during one of his stories, that it occurred to him. 

(“What’s so amusing?”

“Dude, it sounds like you’re dating him!”

“I’m not dating him, we’re just hanging out.”

“And he’s taking you out to eat? To see that movie you’ve been droning about for the past month and a half? Inviting you over to cook for you, then taking you swimming?”

“Oh my god, I’m dating Ryan Ross.”)

It wasn’t that he wasn’t interested, it was just.. A lot to take in. 

He messaged Ryan the next day, asking if he minded if Spencer joined them next time they went out, and hoped that he didn’t think he was being friendzoned. Either he didn’t, or he didn’t mind, because Ryan messaged back his confirmation within a few minutes. 

(They went hiking and had a picnic at the state park.

And then ended up back at Ryan’s house.)

Maybe Dallon should have found it odd that Ryan waited until Spencer joined them to make a move, but it didn’t really matter to him when Ryan’s head was tucked in the crook of his neck while some 80s horror movie flickered on the screen. It didn’t matter to him when he felt something fall in his lap, and looked down to see Spencer and Ryan reaching across him to hold hands, and it really didn’t matter when he realized both of them were slumped against him, snoring softly.

He minded a little when he woke up with only Spencer still (drooling) snoozing on his shoulder. For a second, he thought that maybe the whole thing had been a blissful dream, but that wouldn’t explain why he was waking up in an unrecognizable house. 

(He recognized it as Ryan’s, that was a lie.)

Dallon stretched out, and slowly, carefully laid Spencer down, covering him with a blanket from the back of the couch for good measure, then stood. He followed the scent of food to the kitchen, only registering that Ryan had probably gotten up to cook when he was halfway there. 

He turned around when he heard Dallon pad up behind him and nodded towards one of the cabinets. “Coffee mugs are in there, if you want,” he mumbled. It was clear he hadn’t been awake that long. He watched Dallon for a few seconds, looking like he was hesitating on something. 

Dallon, half awake just stared back. 

After a few more seconds, Ryan set the spatula down and crossed the kitchen. Dallon had enough height on him that he had to stand on his toes and lean up to press their lips together, but he managed, smiling at the shocked expression he got in return when he pulled back. “Go wake Spencer up for breakfast after you get coffee? Please?”

And that was that.  
xo 

That was three months ago.

“Two weeks is not that long!” Spencer felt like he couldn’t stress that enough, but his stance wasn’t all that strong in the first place, and Dallon and Ryan turning puppy dog eyes on him just about killed him. 

“Come on, I’m already following Panic! around on tour, as if that isn’t sketchy on its own. I miss you guys..” Ryan pouted at him from Dallon’s laptop screen. 

Spencer kind of wanted to scream.

“That’s not fair, stop giving me that look!” He tried to glare at him, and it worked. For all of three and a half seconds. “Fine. But I want it on record that I think this is a horrible idea.”

xo 

So. This was the third day that they’d managed to sneak Ryan back into the bunks. It wasn’t the most favorable of circumstances, since three relatively tall guys had trouble fitting into one bunk, but they would have to wait until the bus was cleared out to head back to the lounge. 

Spencer had never before considered himself lucky to have a floor level bunk, but he wasn’t hating it much now that Ryan was pressed between him and the wall, and Dallon was sitting cross legged in the aisle. They weren’t doing anything overly important, just relaxing and talking(Dallon and Spencer talking about tour, Ryan reminding them that he was following them around, but smiling wistfully anyway. He loved seeing them so happy.), but still, it was a huge disappointment to all of them when Brendon’s overly enthusiastic voice shouted “Interview time, boys!” from the front of the bus.

Still, Ryan looked amused, mouthing “Caffeine?” and getting eyerolls and nods in return. Dallon stood, and Spencer rolled out of the bunk, as did Ryan. He kissed both of them quickly, then hopped up to sit on the edge of Dallon’s bunk. (It was the one right above Spencer’s, thankfully.) “Good luck, my loves.”

They both smiled and headed towards the exit, Dallon calling “Love you!” Over his shoulder, and Spencer turning around for one more kiss and to remind Ryan that he could help himself to any of the food on the bus. 

It was the first time Ryan had been left alone, and he wasn’t entirely sure what to do. Being on Panic!’s tour bus felt foreign, like he knew that he didn’t belong there anymore. But it also felt like home, in the way that this was where his boyfriends resided, and they felt like home to him. 

“Well,” he decided, outloud to himself, because no one was around to judge him for talking to himself, so why not? “Time to steal Spencer’s ice cream and kill two hours.” 

He hopped down off the edge of the bunk and stretched out, then made his way up towards the front of the bus. After a few moments of digging around for a spoon, he crouched down behind the freezer door to look for the ice cream he thought would most likely belong to one of his boyfriends. 

He didn’t register the bus moving until he heard the door open and the tail end of a sentence being yelled about a hoodie. He stood very slowly, as if not to startle a frightened animal, and turned.

His mental mantra of “Fuckfuckfuck,” was drowned out under Brendon screaming for Zack at the top of his lungs. 

The problem here, was that they had yet to be caught, so of course, Zack had absolutely no idea why Ryan would be on the bus. So Ryan got a disapproving look and a vice grip on his left arm as Zack informed him that “You don’t have any business here anymore, you gotta go,” while dragging him towards the bus exit. 

Ryan was trying to stammer out his defense when Dallon and Spencer tripped onto the bus, talking over each other, out of breath. Spencer was the first one to compose himself, though he did so while unwisely trying to peel Zack’s hand away from where it was bruising Ryan’s arm. “Zack, listen! We- we brought him here. We asked him to come, he didn’t break in or anything!”

Zack gave him a skeptical look, but loosened his grip. He stayed where he was standing, making damn sure Ryan had nowhere to go if he tried to turn and run. “And just why exactly did you do that? This bus isn’t a fucking hotel, and I know you could do better in housing him if he was suddenly out a place to stay. 

Dallon gave the trademark awkward laugh he used whenever Brendon accused him and Spencer of sneaking off together. “Hah, well, actually…”

xo

“So, what the hell? Are you asking for my blessing now?” Brendon sounded about three steps past exasperated, and he looked it, too. He’d been pacing back and forth across the same three or four feet in the kitchenette for approximately the last hour. Twenty minutes in, Ryan had made a quiet, amused comment about how he was gonna wear the carpet out, but he was met with a death glare, so he shut up and let Spencer and Dallon explain. It seemed Brendon didn’t want to hear his side of this case right now.

Zack had returned to their interviewers long enough to call a band emergency and escort them away from the lot the bus was on, in the name of privacy. 

“No.” Spencer answered, instant and sure of himself. 

A shake of Dallon’s head confirmed that he felt the same way. “We’re not asking for your blessing. It wouldn’t matter if you didn’t give it, it wouldn’t stop us.”

“You’ve got a right to know. We should have told you before we started risking you bumping into him on the bus, but,” Spencer shook his head. Sighed. “But this isn’t about you. We’re not gonna break up, regardless of your feelings about our relationship.”

Brendon gave a heavy sigh of his own. His pacing finally stopped, and his turned his gaze on Ryan. At first, it seemed like a glare, but after flicking his gaze to Spencer and Dallon, and back to Ryan, he softened. He sighed again before holding a hand out to Ryan. “Fine,” He waited until Ryan, very cautiously, grabbed his hand and shook it. “Heard you’ve got a thing for guys in bands.”

Spencer’s head dropped into his crossed arms on the table, and Dallon gave a relieved laugh. When Brendon pulled Ryan to his feet and hugged him, Ryan relaxed like he’d just won a game of cards against the grim reaper. 

“Welcome back to the Panic! Family.”

xo

 

Just because Frankie asked me to add faers screenshot to the fic.


End file.
